¿Quien dijo que no tengo imaginación?
by hijadelaluna
Summary: Ahi que tener cuidado con lo que uno puede decir o retar, luego vendran las consecuencias, aunque sean muy placenteras... naru/sasu


Llego cansado a casa después de mi misión si se le puede llamar así, a esa mujer deberían quitarle el gato por protección animal, aunque mi equipo de genin no lo han hecho mal, la verdad es que no me desagradan del todo esos mocosos, aunque son tan ruidosos como cierto Rokudaime que yo se me, siempre chillando y montando escándalos.

Entro en la cocina para prepararme algo de cena ya que traigo un hambre voraz, veo en la mesa una fuente tapada con un paño, al levantarlo puedo ver que la fuente esta rellena de bolas de arroz y onigiris, la verdad es que tienen una pinta buenísima viniendo de quien los ha preparado, no me hace falta leer la nota ni ver la letra para saber quién es, aun así la tomo con mi mano izquierda, mientras que con la otra empiezo a comer las bolas de arroz, sorprendiéndome ya que están riquísimas y rellenas de carne, presto atención a la nota donde puede leerse.

"_Hoy estaré hasta tarde teme, te he preparado bolas de arroz y me han salido riquísimas a pesar de que no lo pensaste, ¿verdad teme? Llegare lo antes que pueda"_

La verdad no me sorprende que pueda prever lo que estoy pensando después de tantos años de amistad y peleas, sobre todo de peleas una vez que vino a vivir conmigo, pero tiene que reconocer que siempre ha sido un desastre para las tareas domesticas.

Termino que comerme casi toda la bandeja, sé que cuando vuelva volverá a prepararse su ramen, aunque me disgusta sé que he conseguido que incluya otras cosas que no sean el ramen y eso ya es motivo de orgullo.

Me dirijo hacia la habitación para ducharme y echarme un rato hasta que llegue, abro la puerta pero no me da tiempo a encender la luz cuando alguien aparece por mi espalda haciéndome un jutsu e inmovilizándome mis brazos por detrás de espalda, hace que termine de entrar en la habitación y cierra una vez estamos dentro, me agarra fuerte de los brazos guiándome hacia la cama tirándome en ella violentamente, no me da tiempo a erguirme cuando siento su peso en mi propio cuerpo, se ha tendido encima de mi desde mi espalda, pasa una mano por mis piernas con dirección hasta mi abdomen mientras que con la otra me agarra de la cabellera y empuja mi cabeza contra el colchón.

La mano que acariciaba mi pierna ahora ha llegado a mi entrepierna, la cual aprieta fuertemente haciéndome escapar un jadeo involuntario, sube un poco mas hasta el cinturón del pantalón desabrochándolo y tirando de ellos hasta quitármelos, se sienta a horcajadas en mi trasero y por el sonido que escucho presupongo que esta desvistiéndose, una vez termina de desvestirme comienza a acariciarme bruscamente la espalda, intento levantar mi cuerpo pero vuelve a echar su peso contra mi haciendo que vuelva al colchón, intenta levantarme el chaleco del uniforme pero me resisto a dejarme vencer, con un Kunai rompe a jirones parte del uniforme hasta que consigue sacármelo, solo me ha dejado en bóxer tendido en la cama, vuelve a acariciar mis piernas mientras mascullo blasfemias contra él, llega hasta mi trasero el cual estruja con sus dos manos a su antojo, siento como una parte de mi reacciona contra mis propios deseos, sin parar en su cometido empieza a pasar su lengua por mi espalda haciendo un recorrido desde el bajo de la espalda hasta mis hombros, vuelvo a intentar resistirme intentando golpear con mi codo su estomago, pero se anticipa y agarrándome por la parte de atrás de mi cuello me inmoviliza en la cama mientras vuelve a recorrer mi espalda con su lengua en ese camino ficticio hasta llegar a uno de mis hombros donde muerde ferozmente hasta hacerme sangrar sacando un chillido por mi parte, con su lengua empieza a lamer la sangre que me resbala hasta la espalda, una vez satisfecho noto como se endereza sin soltar el agarre que tiene en mi cuello.

Noto como se agacha a recoger algo, no puedo verlo, no puedo ver nada que no sea el colchón por el agarre que tiene en mi cuello, intento también a través de mi chakra romper la barrera que tiene en mis brazos por el jutsu, pero desconozco este sello y por más que lo intento no puedo romperlo, vuelvo a la realidad bruscamente cuando siento que baja mis bóxers hasta que lo quita completamente, pasa su lengua por mis glúteos degustándolos, apretó mi trasero e intento moverme en vano pero parece que le divierte, noto como pasa su dedo por mi culo como un niño cuando toca algo por primera vez, sin ningún tipo de vergüenza abre mis nalgas y pasa su lengua hurgando dentro de mí, no puedo evitar dar un pequeño vote por sorpresa y gusto, intento resistirme y no pensar en lo que me está pasando, pero no puedo evitar excitarme con todas las acciones que realiza con mi cuerpo, y aunque trato de resistirme no puedo evitar sentir esa lengua ansiosa en mi entrada dándome un placer increíble, puedo sentir también como ríe ante mis intentos por qué no escuche mis gemidos mordiendo el colchón mientras cae mi saliva empapándolo todo.

-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh

Dios que está haciendo, noto como vibra mi miembro aplastado en la cama pidiendo atención, ha cogido un hielo y me lo ha penetrado, siento el frío dentro de mí, pero también caliente, siento como el agua resbala de mi culo y por mis piernas goteando, me siento arder, me siento muy excitado, no puedo evitar jadear y gemir, ahora mete otro hielo dentro, siento mi presemen chorrear por mi miembro, ahora para un hielo por mi espalda, no me deja respirar.

Estoy gimiendo sin pensar ya en contenerme para que no me oiga, ya me ha introducido tres hielos y siento mis piernas mojadas, mi miembro duele de la excitación y mi cuerpo arder por las acciones y el hielo, no conforme con ello ahora coge mi erección y hace fricción en ella masturbándome, intento moverme pero empuja mi cuerpo con el suyo en una falsa embestida, la cual repite varias veces, deja mi miembro y pasa sus manos por mi espalda, me levanta de la cintura y se aproxima, se lo que va a ser y no puedo/quiero evitarlo.

De una sola vez entra dentro de mi sacando el mayor gemido de placer que he dado en mi vida, lo oigo gemir a él también, el agua del hielo a servido para dejarlo entrar en mi sin dificultad, vuelve a salir y me embiste con fuerza, apoyo mi frente en la cama intentando recordar como respirar, me agarra fuertemente de las caderas y empieza una danza embistiéndome una y otra vez, sin darme cuenta estoy moviendo mis caderas atrás buscando el contacto, esperando la embestida y gimiendo por ello una vez cumplido, agarrándome del cabello hace que me enderece hasta tener a alcance mis hombro y morderlos embistiéndome más fuerte.

Siento un enorme placer recorrer mi cuerpo y como empiezo a tener pellizco de placer advirtiéndome lo poco que falta para el final, al parecer darse cuenta se afianza mas a mi dándome más fuerte y volviendo a masturbarme, no aguantare mucho mas y ya no puedo intentar evitarlo que viene, con una última embestida hace que me corra gimiendo tanto que toda la maldita calle lo hubiera escuchado, creo que por correrme y apretar mas mis nalgas e hecho que se corra también, pero él en mi interior, siento su semen en mi interior llenándome completamente, está caliente, deja de agarrar mi cintura y caigo cansado en la cama, el cae junto a mi intentando controlar la respiración, al cabo de unos minutos cuando conseguimos respirar normalmente siento como libera mis brazos del jutsu, se acerca a mí y apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro me habla.

-Ne teme, ¿Cómo estás?- me pregunta entre risa.

-Tu dame cinco minutos Dobe y veras- le respondo sin sonar amenazante.

-¿Y que querías que hiciera? Tú te lo has buscado

-Nunca te pedí que me ataras ni que me metieras hielo en el culo, Naruto.

-Me dijiste que últimamente me faltaba imaginación en la cama, pues aquí lo tienes.

-Ya y lo de morderme hasta sangrar o estirarme de esa manera de los pelos era necesario

-No digas nada, porque sé que te gusto, que te puso cachondo ¿O me equivoco?- me pregunto mientras me abrazaba desde atrás dejándome hacer.

-Lo ves, te conozco muy bien, Sasuke

-De esta tomare venganza.

-Si si, mi pequeño vengador, ya verás cómo se te quitan las ganas de hacer apuestas conmigo.

Y vaya que se me pasara al menos durante un tiempo

-Y dime teme ¿Quién dijo que no tengo imaginación?

Principio del formulario

Final del formulario


End file.
